


Little Moments

by miyukimiura



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Normal Life, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukimiura/pseuds/miyukimiura
Summary: "It's all the little moments in life that make life a big adventure" A collection of Soul Eater one-shots of all the little moments because in the long run when looking back at those little moments, they were actually something so much bigger in life than truly expected to be.





	1. Rain

It was one of those weekends where being stuck inside was getting old fast. Soul sat in the living room flipping through channels finding something to watch. It was raining and had been for the past two days without stopping. He looked at the time to see that it was only eleven o'clock. He had to do a double take because he realized that he was the only one up out of the two people living in the apartment. Blair moved out a while ago being as she said she had found someone, which Maka and Soul were both relieved but saddened at the same time. He then realized that Maka had not come out of her room at all this morning. He knew that they had a mission the night before but she would at least have been up by now. Worried, Soul went over to Maka's door and hesitated before knocking on it, but after a couple minutes, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey, Maka," Soul waited for an answer but got none so he knocked again, "Maka are you okay? You've been in your room all morning, what's going on?" Again no answer. Soul took it upon himself that he should just go in and check on her. "I'm coming in so don't throw a book at me okay,"

He opened the door and looked around to see where she was and for a second it looked like the room was empty. He then looked over to Maka still in bed with the covers over her head. He walked over to her bedside and sat down beside her cause her to peek out from the top of the covers. She looked at him and then quickly went back to being hidden again. This concerned Soul a little bit but he had an idea on what was wrong. He began to rub her back which then caused her to peek out again to look at him. With his other hand, he reached over to grab the thermometer that was sitting on her bedside and handed it to her. She grabbed it and placed it in her mouth till it beeped letting them know it was done reading her temperature. She then handed it to him refusing to look at it.

"103 degrees Fahrenheit," Soul read and Maka nodded coughing a little in the process.

"I guess it's from last night…" Maka said trying to sit up.

"Hey, hey, easy there," He said trying to settle her to lay down again. "It's just a cold, have you eaten anything yet?"

"No, I just woke a couple minutes before you came in," Maka said looking down out the window.

"Want me to make you something?" He asked feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. She was really burning up and all she could do was nod her head. "Okay, I'll go make you something." She nodded again and Soul stood up and tucked her back in under the covers so she was comfortable. He began to walk out of her room until he heads her speak again.

"It's raining again today," He looked back to see her still looking out the window and he smiled and closed the door.

Soul knew Maka didn't like being sick. He knew that whenever she was sick to never really tell her that she is or she will feel upset so he just knew to help her feel better. The reason why Maka didn't like being sick was that she didn't like how useless and weak she felt. She can't do her normal routine for the day and has to instead lay around until her strength returned. Soul began to prepare Maka some soup so she would at least have something in her system. He could tell when they were in the battle last night against the kishin that one of them might end up getting sick and considering she was running around in the cold rain it only made sense. He put the ingredients in the pot and let it simmer as he went to go get a cold towel and a glass of ice water. He knocked again on her door before coming in and walked to her bedside. He placed the water on the stand and put the towel over her head. She smiled a little and looked away trying to go back under the covers. He knew that meant thank you and got up to go back to the kitchen.

She hated being sick. She hated being stuck in her room, especially if she was stuck in bed all day. After the mission when they got home, Soul went to the bathroom and showered first. Maka was sopping wet and went to change out of her wet clothes but she was also extremely tired and ended up falling asleep on her bed with all her wet clothes on. Soul did the same thing after his warm shower and fell on his bed and went straight to sleep. Maka knew she was stupid for doing that and this was the price she had to pay. She sighed and hoped she would be better by tomorrow and went to take a sip of the glass of water Soul had left her. She smiled looking at the door where Soul was out in the kitchen. It was times like this where she was truly grateful for Soul and putting up with her in this state.

After the soup was finished, Soul carried the tray of soup to Maka's room and opened the door to see Maka laying down looking out the window still. He smiled and carried the tray to her nightstand and set it down. He then helped Maka sit up enough to where she felt comfortable to help feed her. She insisted she can do it herself but Soul insisted he helped her to which she gave in and let him. They didn't really say anything but sit in the silence as the rain hit against the window. It was awkward to either of them but it was more calming. Soul continued to feed Maka as she mentally told herself to keep the food down and not throw up. When Maka was done, Soul went to the kitchen to put everything in the sink and clean up. He came back to Maka's room and leaned on the door frame.

"You need anything else?" Soul asked as Maka thought about it.

"No I don't think so," She replied and he nodded.

"Just call me if you do need something. I'll be in the living room." Before he closed the door, Maka spoke up.

"Actually!" She called and he stopped and looked at her, "Could you stay and keep me company?" She looked to over at the window, "I don't want to be alone…"

"Yeah of course," He smiled and went over to her and nudged her to scoot over to make room for him. He opened up the blankets so that he could get inside to lay next to her but she realized and started pushing him out.

"No! Stop!" Maka said trying to push him out, "You'll get sick too,"

"It's cool Maka," Soul said getting in and putting the covers over them, "you do it for me when I'm sick. Let me return the favor." She sighed and buried her head in his chest.

"Thanks," She muttered and Soul laughed a little bit and began rubbing her back.

"Yeah no problem."

They lied in bed for awhile both listening to the rain falling. Soul rubbed Maka's back hoping that will make her feel comfortable and less tense as Maka rested her head on Soul. Both of them didn't mind the quiet and all Soul really cared about was making sure Maka was feeling better. He remembered that the last time either of them was sick Maka did this to him and he felt better and safer knowing she was next to him. He glanced down at Maka to see her staring out the window looking at the rain. He looked out the window to see that it was still pouring and didn't seem like it was stopping anytime soon.

"Sucks it's still raining," Maka spoke and looked up at him to which he looked at her, "You could have gone out and played basketball with Black Star or something than stay inside."

"It's cool, I'm fine staying in with you," he replied and Maka laughed a little. He looked back at the window. "Reminds me of you."

"The rain? What how?" Maka asked confused and little mad at what kind of answer he would say. Soul rubbed her head.

"Rain could be either two things," he began, "it can be calm and peaceful, like a rain shower or it can be powerful and strong maybe even deadly like a hurricane." Soul looked down at Maka and smiled, "You never know which one it could be."

"Hey!" Maka said poking his face to do her Maka Chop, "you're lucky I'm sick or I would have chopped your head for that last comment." Soul laughed.

"Also," He said motioning to the window, "The first time we met it was raining." Maka looked out the window and recalled that day when DWMA held a day for weapons and meisters to go and find a partner and how it was raining that day. They day Maka met Soul and became partners.

"Yeah…" Maka rested her head back on Soul's chest, "Hey Soul, what would have happened if we didn't meet?"

"I don't like thinking that Maka," Soul answered, "But if we didn't meet… I probably wouldn't have a partner because I don't think anyone else can put up with me… I don't think anyone could have put up with you." Maka hit Soul in the chest and he laughed. "But, I would have ended up finding you and we would have ended up being partners no matter what happened."

"Yeah…" Maka looked up at Soul and he looked at her, "I agree as well, I would have ended up finding you too."

They didn't know how much time had passed but both ended up falling asleep under the covers in each other's arms. Maka stayed close to Soul for his warmth and Soul held a firm grip on Maka to not let her go. It was stilling raining outside but that didn't matter to them so much. Soul fell asleep smiling thinking that this was probably his second favorite rainy day. Maka fell asleep smiling thinking that she wouldn't rather be sick with anyone else but her cool partner Soul to take care of her. Some people hate rainy days, but Maka and Soul had some of the best memories during those rainy days.


	2. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's nothing more confirming in your life than looking in front of you and seeing some really amazing people who you care a lot about who care a lot about you." - Kathleen Edwards

The strongest partners in the whole DWMA, maybe even the strongest in the world. Soul and Maka were known to be the strongest and amazing partnership the school has seen. Even if it looked like they fought all the time because of how different they both were. Some wondered if the strongest partners could break apart. Who wouldn't want to be partners with one of the strongest weapon or meister in the whole school? Both were so opposite of each other something would split them apart.

Soul was the one where at the end he had so much fan mail and partner request forms that he kept a recycle bin next to it. He thought it was a kind gesture, but he didn't need any of that stuff. He was perfectly content with his life and he was perfectly happy being Maka Albarn's weapon. Yeah, time to time it bugs Maka when she sees it but he has told her before to trust him and she does. Maka trust Soul just as much as Soul trust her. But it does make Soul wonder if Maka gets these letters and partner requests. Before he thought there was no way because Maka was just a nerd, but looking deeper into it Maka was at the top her class and one of the best meisters in class. What weapon wouldn't want her as a meister?

  
Soul was at the front of the school waiting for Maka to finish up a meister only training class. He waited for her and vice versa because they always walk home together unless the other had to stay late. He preferred walking home together than alone anyway. As he waiting he could overhear people whispering about him.

"Look its Soul!"

"He's so cool!"

"He's so intimidating but such a great looking guy."

"I wish we were partners!"

"Maka doesn't deserve him as a partner."

That always bothered him because to him, he felt like Maka didn't deserve him as a weapon. Soul may tease of Maka, call her a nerd and flat chested, but deep down he truly cares about her and works hard to just be at the level where she is at. If anyone was the cool one out the two, to Soul, it would Maka.

"Did you see Maka," Soul heard and look to see two guys standing nearby. "She did such a great job today in combat."

"She is so amazing," he heard the other boy say. "She scored 100% on the recent test we took. Finished first and scored the highest out of the whole class."

"Sucks tho that her partner didn't do so well," Soul got angry at that statement and wanted to go and punch him in the face.

"What sucks is how her partner is always making fun of her and teasing her. He really doesn't appreciate her and all her hard work," the other said. Soul listened carefully to what was being said. "If I was her partner I would never treat her like that. She is my hero, nothing but respect."

"Dude, you should totally try to ask her to be her partner," Soul's eyes widen.

"I want to, trust me," they both laughed and started walking away. Soul was just about to walk up to them when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Soul," he turned around to see none other than his meister, "You ready to go, we need to stop by the store and pick up some groceries for dinner tonight."

"Uh, yeah… I'm ready," Soul answered as they started walking.

"Soul are you okay? You look a little shaken up," Maka asked looking at him concerned. Soul just smiled and patted her head messing up her hair little bit.

"Don't worry about it Maka, I'm fine there's nothing wrong," Maka smiled and nodded as she fixed her hair.

They went off to store and Soul couldn't help but stare at Maka and wonder how many requests she has gotten. He wasn't so worried because she hasn't left him, yet. Nevermind Soul was definitely worried. What if he did cross the line? What if he said something that really did hurt Maka? Soul didn't know if he should let the thought pass or not. He didn't want to admit that those guys were right, but he knew that they weren't exactly wrong either. Did he really no show that he didn't appreciate her.

They were just finishing up dinner and Maka offered to start on doing the dishes. Soul was eating his dinner slowly. He didn't really have an appetite because of today's events floating around in his mind. He looked up to see Maka just quietly humming while washing the dishes and he couldn't help but smile. He stood up and put his plate in the sink but before he could walk away hugged Maka from behind. This caught Maka off guard a bit and she jumped startled.

"Soul," Maka said putting the plate down, "what's wrong?" He was silent at first like he didn't know how to respond. He just wanted to hold on to her, because he was afraid that if he let go she would leave.

"Nothing," He said and let go and Maka turned around to look at him. "Thanks for dinner, it was really good."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Maka replied a bit worried. Soul smiled and headed off to his room. He didn't know what came over him, but he was upset about it. He lied on his bed just staring up at the ceiling just thinking. He realized that Maka truly was amazing. She displayed so much courage and was almost fearless in any situation they were in. It was because of her that he was able to get over so many of his fears as well. Soul smiled a little. That guy was totally wrong about him because he truly did appreciate Maka.

…

Soul waited again for Maka after her training. He couldn't help that this time, she was taking longer than usual. She usually came out as fast she can so he wouldn't wait long for her. He wondered if something happened to her so he went into the building to go look for her. After looking around for her, he found her by her locker and sighed in relief that she wasn't in trouble. As he got closer he noticed that she wasn't alone. He realized that it was the guy that was talking to his friend a couple days ago about asking Maka to be his partner. He looked to see Maka hold a letter in her hand. Soul tried to get as close as he can to listen.

"...Maka you're amazing meister," the guy said as Maka was reading the paper in her hands. "So I hope… you would like to be my partner?" He then bowed with respect as Maka continued to read the letter.

"That's really sweet of you," Maka said looking up from the letter. The guy stood up smiling. "What you wrote, that's really sweet of you that you think that about me." Soul was nervous. What did this guy even write to her?

"Really?" The guy asked happily. "You really liked it?"

"I did," Maka said smiling but then slowly her smile went away. "But I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" The guy asked confused.

"I'm gonna have to decline because I already have a partner," She said smiling. Soul's eyes widen and then guy's jaw dropped.

"But why would you stay partners with… with him?!" The guy said nervously. "He's not even nice to you, he treats you poorly and looks down on you, he doesn't appreciate your hard work! He probably doesn't even care about you! Why stay with him!?"

"See," Maka said folding the letter, "that's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"Soul is an amazing partner. He does care about me. He cares so much that he is willing to put his life on the line so I will be safe. He doesn't treat me poorly or even look down on me but treats me as an equal because of how strong we both are. I know he does appreciate what I do because I can just feel it. He doesn't need to say it to me. Soul has done so much for me that I can't ever repay him for." Maka said with confidence in her voice. Soul was taken aback by what she said but also felt relieved and happy. Maka handed him his letter and he took it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going have to decline. I'm Soul's meister and I'm never going to leave him as my partner." Maka said and walked away leaving the guy shocked and confused. Soul went to go back outside as if to still be waiting for Maka. She saw outside and smiled.

"What took you so long?" Soul asked pretending not to know.

"I was caught up doing something," Maka said catching up to him. "Sorry if it took a long…" Her sentence was cut off when Soul hugged her. "Soul, what's wrong?"

"You're pretty cool you know that," Soul said hugging her. She hugged him back.

"You better not be trying to get out of cooking dinner tonight, it's your turn tonight anyway," Maka said and Soul laughed. He let her go and she looked at him confused.

"Yeah I know, I know, I'll cook dinner." Soul said, "What should we have?"

"I don't know, surprise me," Maka said smiling and Soul nodded as they headed off to go home. Soul wondered if he should bring up that heard the conversation but decided not to in the end.

_'You're pretty amazing too Maka… you're really amazing.'_


End file.
